


You Make Me One of a Kind

by kurisuo



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Fast Food, I mean, M/M, Multi, amari is a dilf, amari is a great dad and he's trying his best, dad yuuki, group chats, platonic sakumiyo, sakuma needs a job, this was supposed to be a one shot but i got carried away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisuo/pseuds/kurisuo
Summary: Takeo Sakuma just quit his shitty part-time job and he’s anxious to find a new one as soon as possible. Mitsuo Amari is an overworked architect who needs a good, reliable babysitter for his adoptive daughter, Emma. The universe gives them both what they ask for, and throws in a little romance as a bonus.
Relationships: Amari & Kaminaga & Tazaki (Joker Game), Amari/Sakuma (Joker Game), Fukumoto/Tazaki, Gamou Jirou/Jitsui, Hatano/Kaminaga (Joker Game), Johann Bauer/Miyoshi, Miyoshi & Sakuma (Joker Game), Odagiri & Sakuma & Gamo Jirou, Odagiri & Sakuma (Joker Game), Sakuma & Gamo Jirou





	1. wackdonald's

**Author's Note:**

> imperial_D = Sakuma  
> gamerjojo = Gamo Jirou  
> Odaoda = Odagiri (Tobisaki Hiroyuki)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I may have made heavy-handed references to people I know in real life, but in actuality, no I did not <3
> 
> Also, feel free to hmu on twitter @sakumiyoshi so we can scream about joker game and shitty jobs together ahaha

“And then I yelled at him, ‘You can’t fire me! I quit!’ I ran out of there as fast as I could and called you right after. He was cussing me out as I left, can you believe!” Takeo Sakuma turned towards his roommate and grinned mischievously.

Said roommate, Miyoshi Katsuhiko, threw his head back and lost it. Takeo felt proud of himself, because making _the_ Katsuhiko lose his composure like this was a rare occurrence. In his fit of laughter, however, Katsuhiko lost control of the wheel for a bit and nearly crashed his car into a lampost. 

“Hey, what the fuck!” Takeo shrieked, but he looked far too excited for someone who had been so close to dying. 

“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Katsuhiko gave Takeo a once over to make sure he wasn’t hurt. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Takeo chuckled. “How about you?”

“Fine, I guess.” The two friends stared at each other for a long time, awkward silence heavy in the tight air of the car. Takeo was smiling like an idiot and Katsuhiko wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or punch his passenger in the face. 

“Let’s just go home,” Katsuhiko grumbled, and he set off towards their dorm. Takeo whipped his phone out and started texting his friends about everything he had gone through this hectic Saturday evening. 

* * *

_Sunday, 18 FEB 2018_

_12:19 AM_

Homies in the Box

**imperial_D** : So I may or may not have just made a mistake...

 **gamerjojo** : damn what did you do

 **odaoda** : 👀

 **imperial_D** : I quit.

 **imperial_D** : ahaha

 **gamerjojo** : BRO WHAT

 **gamerjojo** : DID YOU REALLY?!>!@:/2

 **gamerjojo** : you’re just playing right?

 **gamerjojo** : say sike right now

 **odaoda** :

**imperial_D** : I’m not joking. I really did quit.

 **gamerjojo** : why tho

 **gamerjojo** : i mean i don’t blame you but WHY

 **imperial_D** : Ok, how do I begin…

 **imperial_D** : So today I was supposed to help close, right?

 **imperial_D** : However, someone called out and Mutou had Jean leave early,,, he wanted to stay because he needed the hours but Mutou wouldn’t budge.

 **imperial_D** : We got so busy it was ridiculous! It was just me, Mutou, and 2 others in the front, and we had only 3 people in the kitchen as well.

 **imperial_D** : The cars just wouldn’t stop coming… They had me taking orders and handing food out and prepping drinks at the same time. Alain was charging the drive thru and was also handing out and also running all over the place because we weren’t even stocked, can you guys believe? And Marie was running the front counter all by herself but bless her, she really tried to help me when she could. Mutou was bagging the food but he was so slow plus he kept going on his phone like usual…

 **gamerjojo** : ugh typical

 **gamerjojo** : let me guess… he was drunk 

**gamerjojo** : or hungover?

 **imperial_D** : Yeah he was obviously dealing with a hangover. And whenever customers kept demanding a manager he argued with them lol

 **imperial_D** : Everyone got their breaks super late...

 **imperial_D** : Mutou wanted me to clock out for my lunch but to keep working. I REFUSE TO DO FREE LABOR! I clocked out and hid in the breakroom because I really needed it and I was so hungry!

 **imperial_D** : When I came back, Mutou was FURIOUS. He went off on me in front of everyone and it was so stupid because if I had worked, I wouldn’t have gotten paid.

 **imperial_D** : Sure, I could have helped and simply taken a real break once everything was quieter, but Mutou was being annoying about it, and knowing him, I wouldn’t have gotten any rest at all. 

**imperial_D** : so he kept saying stuff like “You’re so useless! Damn lazy ass!” and who knows what else his words were so slurred it was rather amusing if I’m being honest

 **imperial_D** : poor Alain and Marie they just kept doing their jobs but I could tell they wanted to say something in my defense. 

**imperial_D** : Anyway, Mutou was yelling at me and the customers were just standing there awkwardly, some of them left haha

 **imperial_D** : We gave out so many refunds because people were tired of the long wait, but here’s the thing: it was just 4 of us!! And I understand Mutou must have been under a lot of pressure as closing manager but still…

 **imperial_D** : he kept yelling at me and I don’t know what came over me, but I was tired so I yelled back. 

**imperial_D** : “You’re a useless manager who never works and every time we have a shift together you have me do everything! You come in drunk or hungover _all the time_ and you’re always on that damn phone! And you have the audacity to yell at me for not getting the cars out fast enough but you’re not even trying to help me! You’re having me and the others do all the work while you’re getting paid for sitting on your ass like the lazy piece of shit you are!”

 **odaoda** : 

**gamerjojo** : oh-

 **gamerjojo** : 

**gamerjojo:** i’m so proud of you lmao

 **imperial_D:** Thanks.

 **imperial_D** : As soon as we got all our orders out, he sent Alain and Marie home and I’m pretty sure it was to make me suffer. They were nice enough to clean the lobby for me while Mutou went on his lunch break before they clocked out. 

gamerjojo: they’re both so nice god bless

 **imperial_D** : Basically, I was left to clean all the machines and stock everything and wipe everything and do the dishes and sweep and mop and we kept getting delivery orders so I had to make those because we were still open until midnight.

 **imperial_D** : mutou came back and when he saw how much shit there was left to do he yelled at me again. I was so fed up at this point guys

 **gamerjojo** : shit i would be too

 **imperial_D** : So I took off my apron and threw it at him. Ripped off my name tag and threw that at him, too. 

**imperial_D** : I said, “You know what? I’m going home. Good luck closing the store by yourself, sir.”

 **imperial_D** : Mutou was PISSED. He told me I better get back to work or I’ll be fired. 

**imperial_D** : Me: “You can’t fire me! I quit!” 

**imperial_D** : and I grabbed my stuff and ran out of there. 

**gamerjojo** : SAKUMAAAAAA

 **gamerjojo** : YOU DID NOT LMAOOOOOO

 **odaoda** : i-

 **odaoda** : 👏🎉🎉💯🎉👏

 **gamerjojo** : wait how did you get home? isn’t your car still at Hatano’s garage???

 **imperial_D** :Yeah I ran over to the gas station across the street and had Miyoshi pick me up. 

**odaoda** : what did he say

 **imperial_D** : He laughed so hard he swerved and almost crashed into a lamppost :/

 **gamerjojo** :

**odaoda** :

**odaoda** : so did you quit for real??

 **imperial_D** : yeah,,, i’ll have to talk to the boss and apologize but I really couldn’t take it anymore. I was thinking of quitting anyway, but it’ll be difficult to find another job after what I just pulled...

 **odaoda** : especially if they call the store and ask about you :0

 **gamerjojo** : just lie on all your applications and say I was your boss

 **odaoda** : yes that’s what i did lol

 **imperial_D** : I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.

 **imperial_D** : BUT GUYS, IT FELT GREAT! I had so much to say about Mutou and I finally got to say it and the look on his face was definitely worth the mess.

 **gamerjojo** : you should’ve taken a picture!!!

 **imperial_D** : I wish I had.

 **imperial_D** : But Nonomura from the kitchen sent me this:

 **imperial_D** : 

**gamerjojo** : LMAOOOODNSDBNHJBSHS

 **odaoda** : 

**gamerjojo** _has updated the group photo._

**odaoda** : why

 **gamerjojo** : why not it’s a beautiful picture it’s gotta be preserved and celebrated

 **odaoda** : yeah but i don’t want to be staring at m*tou’s ugly face when i open this chat

 **gamerjojo** : so do i change it back?

 **odaoda** : NO WE’RE KEEPING IT LMAO

 **imperial_D** : Anyways, I think I’m going to knock out. I’m tired :((

 **gamerjojo** : yeah of course

 **gamerjojo** : gn bro

 **imperial_D** : Goodnight!

 **odaoda** : gn uwu

* * *

Takeo smiled at his phone and sighed. He was going to miss working with Gamo Jirou and he felt a little bad about leaving him behind in that hellish fast-food joint. But after his other favorite coworker, Tobisaki Hiroyuki, was unfairly fired by a terrible manager whose name Takeo couldn’t be bothered to remember, he’s been less enthusiastic about going to work than usual. Even with terrible managers and flaky coworkers and god-awful customer base, Takeo still had fun times at work with some great coworkers like Jirou, Hiroyuki, Alain, and so on. But there was only so much a man could take, and Mutou had been his breaking point. 

He took a deep breath. Money wise, he would be fine without a job for the rest of the semester. But being the hardworking kid that he is, Takeo needed to find work as soon as possible, by the end of the month if possible. Or at least before mid-March. But he would worry about that tomorrow. Or rather, later, since technically it was already tomorrow... 

He really needed to sleep off the bullshit he just had to go through. With a heavy yet optimistic heart, he fell asleep, praying that he’d be able to find another job soon. 

_Hey universe… Please let me find another job, soon. A really good one, with good pay and flexible hours and a nice boss. Please…_


	2. Help Wanted

When Mitsuo Amari came home from yet another long day of work, he was pleasantly surprised to see his daughter, Emma, sleeping peacefully on the couch. His best friends, Kazuo Kaminaga and Raiden Tazaki, were on either side of her, leaning into each other. The sight was adorable, and Mitsuo quickly snapped a bunch of pictures so he could laugh- that is to say, squeal- over them later. 

He tried to be as quiet as possible as he snuck past them to the kitchen to put his takeout order down. He went to change out of his suit into something much more comfortable and went to wake his 3 favorite people up.

“Emma? Emma, sweetie, wake up. Dinner's here!" 

Emma yawned adorably, stretching her arms out as she did so, and she accidentally punched both Kazuo and Raiden in their abdomens, startling both men awake.

“OW! What the- what the firetruck…” Kazuo finished lamely when he felt both Mitsuo’s and Raiden's glares on him. “Mitsuo you prickLY CACTUS! You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” 

“Did what on purpose?” Mitsuo blinked innocently. “Oh you mean- No, I swear it wasn’t! I didn’t know Emma was going to do that, honest!” 

“Sure, sure,” Raiden rolled his eyes, but he gently dismissed Emma’s distressed apologies when the little girl realized what she’d done. Kazuo was quick to give her a pass as well, but he was still annoyed enough to punch Mitsuo in the shoulder as he walked over to the dinner table. 

“Ooh, Panda Express! Haven’t had some in a while… And you remembered my honey walnut shrimp! Ok, Mitsuo, you’re forgiven!” Kazuo cheered as he started digging in. 

“But I didn’t even do anything- Never mind,” Mitsuo chuckled. “Come on, Emma. Let’s go wash your hands so we can eat dinner with your uncles, okay?”

“Yes Papa!” 

Kazuo and Raiden couldn’t help but coo at Emma and how adorable and eager she was around her adoptive father. Babysitting her was always great, and they got a free dinner out of it too. Granted, they couldn’t do this on a regular basis because they had their own jobs as well. But Mitsuo had the most demanding job out of the three, so they always tried to help him out how he could.

Dinner was a normal family affair, normal meaning that it was the usual gushing over school and her day in general from Emma, and her Papa and uncles listening attentively. Or at least doing a good job of pretending, because there was only so much enthusiasm they could feel over a little kid’s ramblings. But because she was just a child, their child, they would always make sure she felt comfortable talking to them about anything and everything.

But all three men would be lying if they said they weren’t relieved when she tired herself out and fell back asleep. Mitsuo dutifully carried her to her room and when he came back to the kitchen, his friends had already cleaned up the table. He smiled, but it was one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He always felt guilty that they were often cutting their work days early to help him, and he knew they couldn’t do it forever.

“Any promising candidates?” Raiden asked him. The week before, Mitsuo had put up an ad looking for a high-quality babysitter for Emma. He’d gotten a few applications, but not a single one was qualified in his honest opinion. Call him picky, but he only wanted the best for his daughter. 

“I’m afraid not,” Amari sighed, and Kazuo groaned. Raiden slapped him with a towel, and Kazuo frantically apologized.

“Ah shit! Look, it’s not that I mind or anything-”

“No, it’s alright. I get it. I know you guys are putting your work aside to help me, and I really am grateful, but I understand... I’m trying my best but I also don’t want to leave Emma stuck with someone abusive or neglectful, you know?”

“We get it,” Raiden reassured him. “And the studio can run without us there all the time, right Kazuo?”

“Huh? I mean, yeah. Mitsuo, don’t feel guilty about this, okay? We’re your friends! Of course we’re going to help you out, just like you’ve helped us. And Emma’s a great kid, wonderful even. I’m sure you’ll find a babysitter for her soon enough, okay?”

“I- Thank you. Both of you.” Mitsuo beamed at his friends and pulled them into a painful sweet hug. They’re truly the best friends I could have ever asked for. 

“Of course, man! Wait- are you crying?” Kazuo laughed. 

“He’s always been such a softie,” Raiden smirked, but he rubbed soothing circles on Mitsuo’s back and patted his head.

“Shut up! I was having a moment…”

“We could tell…”

“Kazuo, please.” Raiden chastised him. He then grabbed Kazuo by the collar and pulled him so that they’d be in a group hug. They stayed like that for a while and when the moment was over, the three men finished cleaning the table and washing the dishes. 

“And we’re off! Have a good night, Mitsuo!”

“Yeah don’t stay up too late, man. See ya!”

“I’ll try not, too, but I make no promises. Goodnight and thanks again!”

After seeing his friends out, Mitsuo hurried over to his laptop and went through several applicants, and one or two seemed decent enough to interview. He really hoped he could find a dependable person to look after Emma for him after she was out of school until he got back from work. Preferably someone who could cook as well, because Mitsuo himself was a hazard in the kitchen, and Kazuo was even worse. Raiden’s cooking was fine, but he couldn’t do it too often because of his job. 

_ What I want… is for the person to be kind and sweet to Emma and take care of her properly while I’m out. I need them to be able to stay with her late at night if need be, and if they could cook, really cook, that’d be such a blessing! _ Mitsuo scoffed. Finding someone like that would be nearly impossible on the current site he was using, so he immediately started making a new ad on his editing software, detailing everything he was looking for. _ I wonder if a college student would be willing to take this job on… _ Mitsuo didn’t need a full-time nanny, only an afternoon/night babysitter, so maybe trying his luck at the local university’s job board wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He still wanted someone capable, of course, but he wasn’t so nitpicky that he wouldn’t consider a college student for the job. 

With that decided, he polished the ad he was working on and uploaded it to the university's job board, as well as a few other sites specializing in babysitting jobs.  _ Welp. It's out there. Hopefully someone responds. Someone good and kind and responsible. Someone Emma will actually like and get along with. Someone who won't give up after a few days… Please, universe… is that too much to ask for? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the characters I have so far:
> 
> Sakuma: Takeo Sakuma  
> Gamo Jirou: Jirou Gamo  
> Odagiri: Hiroyuki Tobisaki  
> Miyoshi: Katsuhiko Miyoshi  
> Amari: Mitsuo Amari  
> Tazaki: Raiden Tazaki  
> Kaminaga: Kazuo Kaminaga
> 
> Any characters who were already listed as First Name, Last Name in canon (Johan, Emma, etc) will continue to be referred to in this same naming order.
> 
> I’m using the western order of names because this does take place in America, since the university system I’m using in this story will be American. (Mutou is an exception because he’s an authority figure, and the others were referred to by their surname because I didn’t have their first names picked out yet. And now that I do for most, I'll just keep chapter 1 the way it is to make it easier for now. idk if I'll go back and change them just yet...) Hopefully it’s not too weird that I’m calling them by a fictional first name, but I’ll add their names to every chapter summary to help reader comprehension if necessary. Just let me know if y’all need something like that and I’ll happily oblige.


	3. Ordinary Day

Takeo pouted in frustration. He's been looking for a new job for a while, but so many of the openings are all for early morning or midday, and all he's available for is late afternoon and night. He refused to work at another fast food place indefinitely, but those places were starting to look like his only option.

"Still nothing?" Katsuhiko asked as he walked into their shared living room, his boyfriend Johan at his heels. 

"Nope. I tried the Starbucks where Hiroyuki works but I haven't heard anything."

"I thought you were avoiding food places like that…" 

"Yeah, but I actually like prepping coffee drinks. Plus, Hiroyuki was the one who nagged me to apply."

"Typical," Katsuhiko chuckled. 

"Takeo?" Johan spoke up hesitantly, "If you don't mind working retail I could ask my manager if we're hiring?"

"Would you really? Thanks Johan!" Takeo gave him a friendly slap in the back, and the blonde stumbled forward. "Sorry, I forget my own strength sometimes…"

“Wow you sure are humble,” Katsuhiko drawled sarcastically. 

“Says the guy who spends at least an hour in front of the mirror every morning making kissy faces at his reflection and referring to himself as ‘His Gorgeousness,’” Takeo deadpanned. Johan covered his face in his hands, but no one missed how his lips were twitching in an effort to not laugh.

“I hate you both.” Katsuhiko stomped away to his room, though not without punching Takeo in the shoulder first. 

Johan went after him, probably to cheer him up, and Takeo quickly grabbed his stuff and left. No, he wasn’t worried about them fighting, both were far too mature for that. But he knew from past observation that when Katsuhiko got bratty like that… Well… They were still a new and awkward couple, but Takeo wasn't taking any chances. The walls in their dorm were rather thin, so if he stayed his innocent ears would suffer. 

There was one place where he was guaranteed perfect peace and quiet, but he wanted to avoid it. _I don't want my old man knowing I don't have a job right now…_ So he called Jirou to see if he could go chill in his dorm for a bit. He figured they could search for a new job together, and Jirou would at least have something to fall back on when he eventually quits 'WackDonald's,' as his group affectionately called it. _That place was indeed 'wack.' Can't believe I didn’t quit sooner…_

He arrived at Jirou's dorm with both his laptop and a bag full of snacks and energy drinks. Predictably, Jirou was getting high, but this time he wasn’t alone.

Since Jirou’s roommate had dropped out unexpectedly the month before, he had a room to himself, so it was a good place to hangout usually. He didn’t mind since being around stoners wouldn’t have hindered his focus anyway, and by now he had built up a resistance to the skunk-like stench that permeated the air inside Jirou’s dorm.

Takeo supposed it should be of no surprise that their floor’s R.A., Kunio Jitsuo was in there, eyes red and glazed over with Jirou having that same dopey look on his face. But what _had_ been a shocker was the fact that they were making out and grinding against each other lazily on Jirou’s bed.

“Hey Jirou- oh come on!” Takeo had fled his dorm only to bear witness to couples being all up on each other regardless. He got out of there as quickly as he came, and he didn’t bother leaving any snacks behind for them. _Looks like the old man’s office it is._ And so Takeo set off to the university’s faculty building. 

* * *

Professor Sojiro Yuuki sighed as he graded the quizzes he gave out today for his General Psychology students. He thought he had made it relatively simple, yet so many of them managed to fail miserably. _At this point in the semester, they may as well drop the class_ , he thought disdainfully. He didn’t get very far in his grading before he handed the remaining quizzes over to his T.A. and switched over to his Experimental Psychology assignments instead. _At least those students are all psych majors, so hopefully the papers I had them write won’t be complete trainwrecks._

He was halfway through the pile when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Sorry, it’s not the Professor’s office hours right now,” his assistant, Eiji Honma, called out in a polite tone, though clearly laced with annoyance. 

“I know!” a familiar voice called out, and the owner of said familiar voice waltzed in. To Yuuki’s well-trained eye, the young man seemed uneasy, but knowing how his temper was, he chose not to comment. At least not while Eiji was still here.

“Sorry to barge in like this, Dad. But is it okay if I do some research here for a while?” his adoptive son, Takeo Sakuma, ran his hands through his messy hair nervously. 

“What’s wrong with the library?” Yuuki grumbled, though he was quick to bring out a beanbag from his supply cabinet so that Takeo would be comfortable. 

Takeo ignored him as he handed Eiji an energy drink, for which the T.A. was grateful for. He put a bottle of Gatorade and a bag of salt & vinegar chips on Yuuki’s desk before making himself comfortable on the beanbag chair. 

The three of them worked in comfortable silence until Eiji finished all his grading and took his leave. Father and son continued to carry out their own tasks, and Yuuki watched as Takeo looked increasingly frustrated as he scrolled through his laptop. 

“Everything okay?” 

Takeo grunted, and Yuuki wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be a ‘yes’ or a ‘no.’ Yuuki was not in the mood to argue with his son today, not over something seemingly minor, so he let him be. But he couldn’t help but shoot worried glances his way regardless, which Takeo pretended not to notice.

Another hour of awkward silence, Takeo quickly shut his computer and rushed to put his stuff away. 

Yuuki sighed. He wasn’t sure why the young man was in such a lousy mood, but he wanted to be there to help if he could. “So Takeo… How about we go over to that burger place where you work and grab some dinner? Together?” He glanced at Takeo’s face and cursed silently. _Oh that was the wrong thing, wasn’t it..._

As soon as the old man had said, “where you work,” Takeo scowled and turned to leave. Right when he was getting through the door, he turned around and gave Yuuki an awkward hug. “Sorry. I just haven’t been in the best mood lately.” No shit, Yuuki chuckled internally. “But let me make it up to you. How about… dinner at your place instead?”

“Works for me. I’ll even give you a ride back if you don’t want to sleep over.” 

“Sounds good.”

* * *

Dinner was an overall peaceful affair. Takeo was a solid cook (a skill he picked up before he was adopted) and as always, Yuuki showered him with praises, especially when Takeo made them a simple yet comforting chicken alfredo.

Yuuki was careful to keep the conversation away from work, since his father’s intuition told him something had happened that was serious enough to ruin Takeo’s overall mood. But unfortunately for both of them, he couldn’t resist bringing it up in the car.

Yuuki parked in front of Takeo’s building and sighed. “So…” Takeo raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What exactly happened that has you so tense? Was it something at work or-”

“And that’s my cue to leave!” Takeo tried to get out of the car, but was held back by Yuuki’s firm grasp on his shoulder. They stared at each other in awkward silence, though it didn’t last long because Takeo decided he may as well come out with it. _He was going to find out sooner or later, so I should just tell him right here and now._

He took a deep breath and turned away from his father. “You’ll be pleased to know I don’t work at that place anymore.”

“Oh?”

“I quit. I finally quit. And do you want to know why? Because Mutou’s a little bitch. Lazy ass piece of shit threatened to fire me so I pulled a classic ‘You can’t fire me I quit’ on him.” Yuuki roared in laughter. Hearing the rigid and polite Takeo swear so casually was something he’d never stop finding hilarious. Not to mention, for Takeo to quit that job on his own accord and in such a petty way… well, Yuuki was feeling some fatherly pride right now.

“How long has it been?”

“A little over a week…”

“Were you even planning on- Nevermind… You’re looking for a new job again,right?”

“Yeah. Actually, I was looking for some in the city earlier this evening. When I went to your office, I mean.” Yuuki looked mildly annoyed, and Takeo was quick to notice. “Technically, that counts as research, so you can’t say I was lying earlier.”

“You weren’t telling the whole truth, either,” Yuuki pointed out. 

“Whatever. Thanks for letting me crash your office as usual, and for the ride home,” Takeo scratched the side of his face in embarrassment.

“You know, I could ask some of my colleagues in the history department if-”

“No! Please don’t even think about it Dad!” Takeo reached over to side hug his father in apology. “I mean… I know being a T.A. is a comfortable job and all, but to be honest, it doesn’t pay that well. And the free housing doesn’t count since I already have my financial aid to cover it.”

“But-”

“I know you’re just trying to help, but let me just figure this out, okay?” 

“Fine, do it your way. The unnecessarily complicated way because you just have to uphold that ridiculous pride of yours.”

“Hey-”

“Have you at least checked the school’s job site yet?” 

“Not really. I hate going there since the openings are mostly research-based and are usually a one-time thing. I want something steady…”

“Sometimes businesses from outside the school will post something there, don’t forget.”

Sakuma let out a strange noise, a cross between a groan and a whine. “Ok, fine. I’ll check out that site. Now, I think we’ve been out here long enough…”

“You stubborn little mule… Alright. Do be sure to drop by again, but with better snacks this time.”

“Listen, those were the best I could get from the student market! And you sure seemed to like those nasty vinegar chips anyway!”

“Salt and vinegar is a great flavor I’ll have you know!”

“Whatever,” Takeo chuckled. “Goodnight dad! I’ll see you tomorrow maybe. Or sometime next week, who knows?” He saluted like an idiotic soldier and rushed out of the car. Yuuki rolled his eyes fondly and drove away.

* * *

As soon as Takeo’s laptop was connected to an outlet so it could charge, he opened it up to his university’s job board site. He barely made it to the first page when fatigue won over and he promptly passed out on his desk. 

Katsuhiko walked into the room (with a mild limp and blissful smile on his face). He wanted to ask Takeo if he wanted anything for breakfast the next day, as a way to make up for essentially kicking him out of their dorm for his (and Johan’s) own satisfaction. But his roommate was in a deep sleep, and Katsuhiko was in a rather mischievous mood. _Let’s consider this payback for earlier… Alright, where did I leave those[doodle bear](https://www.ginnys.com/dw/image/v2/BBVM_PRD/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-colony-master-catalog/default/dw0a5a9cc1/large/sub_33/774318.png?sw=680&sh=680&sm=fit) markers again? _

* * *

**BONUS:**

Jirou froze as soon as he heard Takeo come in. _Fuck! I forgot he was coming over!_ Fortunately, his younger friend had left as soon as he’d come, but Jirou hadn’t missed how Takeo hadn’t bothered to leave any of those delicious snacks behind. “Damn brat,” he muttered.

Kunio looked up in confusion. “No, not you baby,” Jirou reassured him, “It’s just that one of the underclassmen walked in on us.”

“Should’ve asked if they wanted to join,” Kunio chuckled. 

“Nah. The guy’s cute and all but he’s too uppity for that. But let’s just forget it... Now, where were we?” 

Kunio smirked and started undressing himself, while skillfully undoing Jirou’s pants at the same time. 

“Oh- right…” Jirou grinned. He was getting lucky tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki to Sakuma in canon: You idiot who tf bows in a business suit lol  
> Yuuki to Sakuma in my fics: my idiot jock whom I love and adore platonically-
> 
> Sakuma is no Fukumoto but my personal headcanon is that he’s pretty good at cooking. If Fukumoto is 5 stars, Sakuma is a solid 3.5 and the .5 comes from the homestyle charm his food has. Yuuki would never “shower someone with praises” and even with his own son, I’ll only have him be like this when it comes to food hehe. 
> 
> Yes I can’t write dialogue for shit and YES, this shit’s a filler chapter at its core but I enjoyed writing it damnit. Gamo and Jitsui being a couple that gets high and fucks is so funny to me,,, Also, platonic sakumiyo as roommates is a concept I can’t NOT explore lol


End file.
